LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P1/Transcript
(Jason and Xylia are seen walking through the forest) Jason: Here we are. Xylia: Okay kiddo, you can come down. (The infant separates from Xylia) ???: *Gasp* Xylia: That's right. Welcome to The Forest kiddo. (The infant looks in awe at all the plants, trees and the bright beauty the forest shows) ???: Its... Its so beautiful. Xylia: Yep. And this is your home now. Jason: Enjoy it kiddo. ???: Yay! (The infant hugs Xylia's ankle) ???: Thank you Xylia! Xylia: Aww come here you. (Xylia picks up the infant and hugs her) ???: *giggles* I love you! Xylia: I love you too kiddo. (The infant then bonds with Xylia) Xylia: Hm? Jason: Oh, there she goes! Xylia: *Giggles* Awwww. ???: *Happy hum* (The infant separates from Xylia and sits on the ground) ???: Man, I can already tell this is gonna be a great place to live! Xylia: That it is. ???: *Smile* (Three vines then creep up to the infant) ???: Whoa! Jason: Well look at that. Xylia: Looks like the forest wants to get to know you sweetie! ???: Really? Xylia: *Nods* ???: Well hi there forest! Nice to meet you! (The vines seem to look at each other and back at the infant) ???: Huh? (The three vines then start to tickle the infant) ???: *giggling* H-Hey! Quit it, that tickles! Jason: Heh, guess the Forest likes her too. Xylia: From what they are saying, they most certainly do. Jason: *Smiles* (The infant is seen rolling around as the vines tickle her) ???: *Laughing* X-Xylia, please make them stop! Xylia: Okay, okay everyone that's enough. (The vines pull away as Xylia picks up the infants) Xylia: Now what do you say I show you around the forest a little more? ???: YAY!! (The 3 head into the forest. Meanwhile, back at the Defenders Mansion, Emily and Jessica are seen playing Onslaught 2) Emily: Oh, oh, watch out! Jessica: I got it, I got it! Emily: YES!! Jessica: WHOO!! WE DID IT!! Emily: That was great playing Jess! Jessica: Sure was! Emily: Man, only a few more chapters and we'll have beaten the whole story mode! Jessica: I know right?! Hey let's go tell Erin! She'll flip over this! Emily: hmm... I wonder how her dance class is going. (Back outside Erin is seen preforming some belly dancing moves while some the Targhuls try to follow her movements) Erin: Nikki, your arms are out to wide, bring them in a little. Nikki: Oh got it! Erin: Jenny, you gotta slow down a little. Its all about moving with the beat. Jenny: Got it! Erin: Okay let's try again from the top. (Emily and Jessica are seen watching from the window as they start again) Emily: Hmm. Jessica: Seems to be going well so far. Emily: Yeah. Jessica: Slimy and Batty are having fun. (The two see Slimer and Batty. While they seem to struggle a bit following the movements, the two seem to be smiling and having a good time) Emily: Yeah. I wonder how they dragged into this? Jessica: Good question. (Meanwhile Erin is seen watching as her students practice dancing) Erin:...… (Erin looks over at a Targhul female who seems to be having a good time. Suddenly, in Erin's mind, she's a tendril grab the female and drag her off into darkness) Erin: !! *Rubs eyes* (Erin sees the female still there) Erin:..... *Looks at more students* Slimer: Hmmmm. Batty: *Whisper* You seeing that too? Slimer: *Whisper* Yeah. Erin seems a bit on edge today. (Erin watches another female who seems to be fine. But suddenly a black figure appears and grabs her) Erin: !! (Erin sees she's fine though) Erin:.... *Looks over at Batty and Slimer* (Erin watches the two Targhuls. She then suddenly sees a pair of black tendrils slowly appear out from behind them preparing to grab the two) Erin: *Gasp* SLIMER BATTY LOOK OUT!! (Erin shoots ice shards over them) Slimer: AHH!!! (The two duck result in Erin hitting nothing) Erin: *Panting* Batty: Whoa Erin! Slimer: You almost hit us! Erin: … I-I.... I thought I... Juliet: Erin are you all right? (Erin looks and notices all the stares of concern her students are giving her) Erin:..... T-Take 5 class. I-I need to go do something. *Heads back inside* (Jessica and Emily are seen watching at the window) Jessica:..... Emily: Let's...go speak with her. Jessica: Good idea. (The two go to find Erin. The scene then cuts to Xylia sitting by a river with the infant) ???: Ooooo! Xylia: Neat huh? ???: This water's so clear! (The infant crawls over to a few flowers) ???: And these flowers are so pretty too!! Xylia: Ah lovely aren't they? ???: Yeah! Can I water them? Xylia: Not right now sweetie, the flowers currently have enough for now. They'll tell me when they need more and I'll tell you. ???: Aww okay. (The infant crawls back over to Xylia) Xylia: So, how's my forest look to you? ???: It looks absolutely amazing! I never thought I'd see anything like this! Xylia: I'm so glad you like it. There's still PLENTY more to see. ???: Like what? Xylia: Oh you'll see before long. Let's just take a little break for now though. ???: Okay. Xylia: Could give me a chance to learn more about you too. ???: I'm alright with that! Xylia: Okay then. Let's do it. (The infant smiles before the scene cuts to Erin in her room sitting on her bed) Erin:..... (Erin looks down at herself. She then lets out a frustrated groan) Erin: God Erin get over yourself! Why is this suddenly an issue?! Its over already, he's gone and he's not gonna get you again! (Erin then thinks for a moment) Erin: Why am I still scared over something like this? Alex Jack and the others saved me... I'm fine aren't I? (Erin looks at her hands) Erin:..... But every time I think about this.... A VERY small part of me thinks...… What if they failed to save me....? (Erin starts to imagine something) Erin: ! (Erin finds herself inside Gnash's nest) Erin: What....What if they couldn't save me? (She sees herself back in Gnash's throne room, sitting on Gnash's lap) Erin:............ Gnash: Well Erin. It seems those intruders you called friends are gone now. Erin:............... Gnash: Just me and you now. Erin:.............. (Gnash pulls Erin in closer) Gnash: You're mine. Forever. (Erin goes back to reality and hugs herself) Erin: *Scared moan* (A knock is then heard) Erin: AH!! Emily: *Voice* Erin? Jessica: *Voice* Can we come in? Erin: *Sighs with relief* Sure. Come in. (Jessica and Emily enter the room) Emily: Hey Erin. Erin: What's up girls? Jessica: Erin, are you okay? Erin: Huh? Emily: We saw you out there. You seemed......tense. Erin:... You... You saw,...- Jessica: You shooting ice shards at Batty and Slimer? Erin: I wasn't shooting AT them! I was shooting at what was behind them! Emily: There... Wasn't anything behind them. Erin:...... Jessica:..... (Emily sits next to Erin) Emily: Erin is something wrong? Erin:...... Jessica: *Sits at well* Talk to us Erin. We won't judge. Erin:..... (Erin sighs) Erin: It's about.....what happened at that nest... Emily: Huh? Jessica: You mean Gnash's nest? Erin: Yeah.... I don't know what's up with me all of a sudden, but I suddenly feel like... I don't know if we are suddenly gonna have a repeat of that. Emily: What makes you think that? Erin: I.....I think it's just a trend. Whenever I dress like this, someone always gets captured. Jessica: You think we'll have a repeat of Gnash just cause you dress up like this? Erin: *Shrugs* It happened when Queen saw me. Jessica: Oh yeah. Erin: Plus, as much as I know I'm not afraid anymore, I don't wanna be tossed into a pit of baby spiders again. Emily: I can understand that. But don't you think you're overreacting a little? Erin: Honestly? Yes I know I am, but I can't help it for some reason. And I'm not sure what to do. Jessica: Well, you do know that no Targhuls are out there waiting for you right? Emily: Yeah. His nest was taken by Nettle remember? Erin: I know, I know. I just... *Groans and lays on the bed* Emily: This really is driving you crazy isn't it? Erin: Kinda.... Jessica: Well hey, how about we go out with you and stand guard? Erin: Huh? Emily: That's a great idea Jessica. You can teach the girls to dance like they wanted, and we'll be there to keep an eye on things. Jessica: Knowing you got your friends keep an eye out for any potential kidnappers should help put your mind at ease right? Erin:...... You know what? Yeah. Yeah I think that might help. Maybe it might help me ease up enough that these stupid thoughts of kidnapping will leave my head. Emily: Great! JEssica: Then let's do it! Erin: Alright. (The three get up and go back outside. The scene then returns to Xylia and the infant) Xylia: So, is that it? ???: Everything to know about us! Xylia: Hm, well. You are definitely some interesting creatures. ???: *Smiles* Xylia:....Say. ???: Hm? Xylia: *Smirk* Can you swim? ???: Uhhh yeah. Why? (Xylia smiles before it cuts to them standing by a lake) ???: Ooooo. Xylia: I figured we could take some more time to bond together don't you think? ???: Oh yeah! Xylia: So, how about we swim a bit? Then we can resume our tour. ???: Yay! Okay! (Xylia smiles as they approach the lake) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts